Keiichi Don't Die
by Akira Setsuya
Summary: Belldandy never leaves the side of Keiichi as he gives her his last words. (multi-chapter) Please R&R!
1. Good Bye Forever Keiichi

A/N: I don't own any of the characters mention here and basically all the other stuff that goes in the disclaimer such as don't sew me.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Keiichi breathing shallowly, laying on his deathbed with Belldandy sitting next to the side of his hospital bed, she has been sitting there for some time with tears running down her face. Expressions of sadness are clearly shown. Urd and Skuld stand in the doorway, looking at their saddened sister. They know there is nothing they can do for him now. They tried to cure him before, but it failed.  
  
"Isn't there anything thing we can do for him," Skuld asked.  
  
"I'm sorry," Urd said. "You know we tried."  
  
"Yeah I know. But still, there has to be something we can do for him!"  
  
"There's nothing we can do now. This is in Kame's hands now."  
  
Back in the room, Keiichi turns over weakly to face Belldandy. An expression of agony, for the pain he is in, and joy since Belldandy has never left his side since he was admitted.  
  
"Belldandy," He weakly spoke. "I remember when you first came to me, the first time I heard your voice. The girl I have waited for all my life has come to me but I'm dying now and there's no way to save me."  
  
"Don't talk," Belldandy said in a whimper. "Save your strength."  
  
"No, I must tell you this. This might be my last day here."  
  
"Don't say things like that!"  
  
"Listen," he said gently. "I remember everything we did. The first time I say your beauty to the time I worked day and night to get that ring your wearing. I barely made it that day when you were being recalled."  
  
"Stop," she exclaimed with tears forming in the corners of her delicate eyes.  
  
"I rushed home that day, I remember it was Christmas. I saw you in the same clothes you were wearing the day I first met you. I though I was too late. I fought my way to you, getting knocked back, but the love I had for you, and still have drove me forward to you."  
  
"Keiichi," Belldandy now said with tears now streaming down her face. "You can't die."  
  
Keiichi reached for Belldandy's hand, and held it in his own. He looked her in the eyes and saw sadness. He just smiled at her with the last ounce of strength he had.  
  
"I love you Belldandy and I always will," he said as his eyes closed and he slipped away into eternal sleep.  
  
"Keiichi," Belldandy said worried. "Keiichi answer me. KEIICHI!"  
  
Skuld gripped on to Urd shoulders as tears streamed down her face as Belldandy sat there staring at Keiichi's motionless body. Tear's dripped off her chin and landed on the cover that was covering Keiichi. She fell to her knees and gripped his cover and wept.  
  
"I will see you again Keiichi, I promise." 


	2. Comforting of Belldandy

1 Disclaimer: Again I don't own any of these characters and stuff like that.  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 2  
  
Days passed by slowly at the temple. Belldandy hardly talked but when she did it was usually about Keiichi. When she talked about Keiichi delicate tears formed in the corner of her eyes and when she ran to her room they dropped to the floor as her sun-kissed hair followed behind her.  
  
Skuld was still depressed. Even though she really never liked Keiichi that much, she still mourned for her sister's sake. Every once and a while she'd try to cheer Belldandy up by remembering what Keiichi did, but that just made their problems worse.  
  
Urd was Urd. She hadn't forgot what happened but she thought nothing of it. The only thing that really puzzled her was the reason why their magic had no effect on Keiichi when they tried to heal him  
  
"Sis," Skuld said with concern.  
  
"Just go away," Belldandy said as she cried. A few tears gently fell to the ground.  
  
"This isn't good for you."  
  
"But..I…can't," Belldandy said in a whimper. "I loved him with all my heart. Seeing his smile, the way he tried to tell me he loved me and all the other things he did for me. This ring is the only thing I have to remember him by; I can't even fulfill my promise I made. When he died I said 'I'll see you again, I promise' But there is no way I can do that."  
  
"You can't dwell on the past. You have to move on."  
  
"I cant yet, he just died so suddenly. Nothing was wrong and he just," Belldandy said but wasn't able to complete her sentence because she started to cry again. Skuld sat down next to her sister and held her hand. She had never seen her sister this depressed and she never wants it to see her in this state again.  
  
Urd walked in seeing her sister in the state her sister was in. She didn't like it all one bit. Now she felt responsible for the state that her sister was in since she's the only one who's was not mourning over Keiichi death. She put in a few words and hopefully cheer her sister up.  
  
"Sis," she spoke. "This might sound a little cruel but I have to tell you this. You might have heard Skuld tell you this but it's bad for you to stay this way. Yeah yeah we know you loved him, we all loved him in out own way. You have to move on. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Belldandy was surprised by why Urd said. She knew she isn't the most compassionate person she knew but she was right. She did know that she cared for her in her own way. She may have not showed it in times but she did.  
  
"Thank-you Urd," Belldandy said. "I'll try not to be this way anymore." 


	3. Funeral

Disclaimer: Again I don't own any of the characters mentioned here.  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
The funeral had come. Everyone from Keiichi's family was there, weeping for the loss of their beloved son. Belldandy was doing somewhat better then she was before, but she still cried. Keiichi's family members went over to comfort her even though they hardly knew her. They felt it was the right thing to do. The only person out of the group that Belldandy actually knew was Megumi.  
  
"It's ok Belldandy," Megumi said in a compassionately. "He's in a better place now."  
  
"I know," Belldandy said in a whimper.  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm crying because I loved him."  
  
"It must be pretty hard loosing someone you loved."  
  
"It is."  
  
A few minutes past and the funeral director walked into the room. He was wearing a neatly pressed black tuxedo with a black tie. He walked to the front of the room where Keiichi's body lay motionless in his coffin.  
  
"Before we start with the final viewing I understand that Belldandy would like to say a few words," he said in a calm voice.  
  
Belldandy walked to the front of the room. She was wearing a midnight black dress with a red rose pinned to the breast area. She had a look of sadness as she spoke.  
  
"I met Keiichi when I was young during a hot summer day in the mountains. It was the best of times. But soon that time ended, I was to move away. Years passed and Keiichi's memories of me faded. I came back here not long ago hoping that I could find Keiichi once more, I did, and good times we did have. He took me into his house, brought me to the beach and even took me to see him drag race. All of these are memories now and I will never forget them. I loved him, he loved me and I would do anything to see his smile again, just one last time," she said knowing that the part of moving away was a lie. She brought tears to the eyes of his family. Then she walked back to her seat and sat down.  
  
There were a few seconds of silence before the funeral director began to call the families to see Keiichi one last time. When Belldandy went up again, she took something out of her pocket. It was a ring identical to the one he first gave her. She slipped it onto his cold finer and asked the funeral director not to remove it so she may be linked to him even in death, he agreed.  
  
She sat back down in her seat and wiped her crystal tears away from her eyes. She looked at Keiichi one last time before they closed the coffin concealing his face for all eternity. Tears fell from her face, knowing that she would never to be able to see the one she loved so dearly.  
  
At the church they had a ceremony honoring Keiichi for the things he did in his live. He may be no saint but he was a saint in the hearts of those that he loved and those that loved him. They said some prayers to help guide his body to the after life and they left for the cemetery.  
  
Belldandy chose the spot where Keiichi would be buried. It was under a weeping willow. His family gathered there where colorful flowers surrounded his coffin. They each held a red rose to place on his coffin before they lowed it into his grave where he would sleep eternally. Belldandy was the first to place her rose onto the coffin as the priest say a few words. The rest of the family soon followed and placed their flowers on to. They all left but Belldandy remained, watching them lower the body into his grave. She cried a little then left. Urd and Skuld walked her to the car and they went back to the temple. 


End file.
